barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Howdy, Friends!
"Howdy, Friends!" is the 18th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot While they are all playing "cowboys," a tumbling tumbleweed transports Barney and the children to a dude ranch. The kids try on Western clothes, have a chuck-wagon dinner, and see what modern cowboys do thanks to the Adventure Screen. Special guests Riders in the Sky sing a Western song. Educational Theme: The Work and Life of a Cowboy/Cowgirl '''Stories: '''None Cast *Barney *Keesha *Jeff *Hannah *Chip *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Why #My Jeans are Always Blue #Old Dan Tucker #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Get Along Little Doggies #How Does He Yodel #Riders in the Sky #I Love You Trivia *This is the first and only time a real music group has appeared on the show. *Barney stops playing his guitar for the rest of "My Jeans are Always Blue". *Barney wears the same cowboy costume as he did in Barney's Halloween Party. *Chip wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Office Worker. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from 123 Learn, Alice in Wonderland, Hansel and Gretel and Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Sharing in the Fun and I Like To Be An Artist. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser and Going for a Car Ride. And a pony tail. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "I Can Be A Pilot!". *This is the first time Jeff and Chip appear together, and the only time they leave at the same time. Clip from Howdy, Friends! # Barney Theme Song (Let's Go for a Ride!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride!) # Hi Clip is a Sheriff (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # I'll need a horse race! Hannah is a miss! To ride clear around town! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Sharing is Caring! and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Let's Go for a House Race! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Ready, Set, Go!) # Barney comes to life (Ready, Set, Go!) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) # All Winners (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Let's Play Games!) # Barney Why? (2003 Version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invation to Fun!) # Miss Etta and Scooter is a Cow Squirrel! Miss Etta! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Using Imagine Cowboys! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from The Queen Of Make-Believe) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hannah says "I Had Fun!". (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney I love you Part 47 (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Room for Everyone and Colors Pink) # Let's Start the Horse Race! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode), Going Places!, Once Upon a Time (home video), Barney in Concert and Colors Pink) # Jeff says "No Way!". (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video)) # Leaving!! Riding (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney in Concert and Colors Pink) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (That Makes Me Mad!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) # Barney comes to play (Day & Night!) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Day & Night!) # Barney Says Segment (Howdy, Friends!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Hats Off to BJ!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) # Barney End Credits (Snack Time!"s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Snack Time!) Audio from Howdy, Friends! # Barney Theme Song (Howdy, Friends!'s version) (Clip from Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Baby Bop and BJ Home on the Range when sings leaving!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Howdy, Friends! and What's In A Name?) # Danny says "We Had A Fun Day, Barney!". (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney I love You (Howdy Friends' version) (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from Howdy, Friends! and Splish! Splash!) # Hee-Haa - Cowboy! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Tina says "Yeah!". (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAUGH! SNUNK! (Clip from Books Are Fun! (episode) and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Butterfly away (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Let's Play School! and Howdy, Friends!) # Let's Ride away Ride them cowboys and cowgirls! HEEHAA! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney I love you (Lights Off's Season 1's version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!, The One and Only You! and Howdy, Friends!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney comes to play (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Sharing is Caring! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney Says Segment (Howdy, Friends!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Howdy, Friends!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney End Credits (Howdy, Friends!'s version) (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation